nogamineurofandomcom-20200213-history
Jun Ishigaki
Jun Ishigaki (石垣 筍 Ishigaki Jun) is a member of the Police Department, and is Sasazuka's new partner after Inspector Takeda's arrest. His birthdate is the same as Naohiro Usui's. Character Overview Ishigaki is clumsy, unreliable, cowardly and careless for the most part. He generally doesn't do much in investigations, and occasionally even hinders it. He has a certain amount of respect for Sasazuka, believing he is the best partner that Sasazuka can have, though this has escalated to a near yangire level when Shizuka Todoroki becomes Sasazuka's new partner. Despite his flaws however Sasazuka has noted it is better for the Police Department to have members of different personalities so they can easily work with a wider range of people. Ishigaki appears to be more independent and responsible in the latest chapters though, probably to honor his senpai's death. Ishigaki is a fan of toys and models. He frequently collects them and is shown to be talented in making and building them. Sasazuka and recently Shizuka usually break these toys out of annoyance however, much to Ishigaki's chagrin. Ishigaki also seems to like reading manga, and frequently makes doodles in his work reports. Ishigaki is usually shown to be quite unnoticeable to the other characters in the series. For example, Neuro, Sasazuka and even Yako didn't even seem to care when he told them he might get fired. Nobody also seems to care that he had appeared in a magazine once and that his real name is actually Shun (his name was misprinted as "Jun"). Plot Overview Ishigaki has appeared in most cases since his debut in the Chef Murder Case, though he was absent in a few like the Onsen Murder Case. In the Statue Case he sees X for the first time but becomes too terrified to assist Sasazuka in fighting him. After Sasazuka is injured by X, Ishigaki is temporarily assigned to another cop during the HAL arc. In the anime Sasazuka leaves the hospital early and Ishigaki continues working with him during the HAL arc. Later in the series, Shizuka becomes Sasazuka's new partner. Ishigaki realizes he might get fired and tries to show his ablities and talents during the Café Murder Case to prevent being replaced. In the end it is revealed that he was never going to be replaced as police officers were to be assigned with two partners to prepare for Sick's oncoming attacks. Ishigaki and Shizuka are later assigned to infiltrate the Green X Corp. building. He, along with all the other officers were easily fooled by Genuine's mirror trick and ended up fighting against each other. He returns to his senses when Neuro activates a flash grenade, and resumes his investigation there. He later joins the group in a fishing trip and manages to get the biggest catch (not a fish, but Asada). During Sasazuka's encounter with Sicks, X disguised himself as Ishigaki to kill Sasazuka. The real Ishigaki appears with everyone else at Sasazuka's funeral later. In the latest chapters, Ishigaki decides to have Shizuka call him senpai (as he had won their bet on who would get the biggest catch during their fishing trip), and appears to be taking responsibility for his job now. He (alongside Todoroki) was among the group of police officers who raided the limosine in which Sicks and XI were in, so as to kill them once and for all. During the last chapter he is seen with Todoroki, still working for the Police Department. Trivia *In the second popularity poll Ishigaki got 43rd place (barely beating the fried oysters) but suddenly jumped to 2nd place (second to Neuro and beating Yako) in the third popularity poll. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Police